walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel (TV Series)
Daniel is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a soldier for The Kingdom. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Daniel's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "East" Daniel appears outside some farm buildings, looking for his horse whilst surrounded by zombies. He can be seen killing a walker with a spear made by the Hilltop Colony. As Rick and Morgan approach him, he tells them to leave because of the imminent walker threat. As he tries to run away, Rick attempts to shoot him however Morgan pushes the gun away at the last minute, potentially saving the man's life. "Last Day on Earth" Daniel and Colton stumble across Morgan and Carol shortly after Roman's death and Morgan tells them that he has their horse and asks for their help in saving Carol, who was stabbed previously by Jiro and shot in the arm and leg by Roman. Season 7 "The Well" Daniel helps transport Carol to the Kingdom with Colton and Morgan until a group of zombies attack them. Just as they were getting overwhelmed, Richard and other members from the Kingdom arrive in time to dispatch the zombies and save Daniel's group. "New Best Friends" Daniel appears along with Ezekiel, Dianne, Jerry and Alvaro outside Carol's garden. Ezekiel tells her they are there to clear the dead. Daniel apologizes to Carol for tripping her her wire used for walkers. As Carol says goodbye, Jerry hands her some cobbler which she accepts before telling them to go. "Bury Me Here" Daniel is first seen with Ezekiel and the other Kingdom residents as they load a single cantaloupe onto a truck which has been stained with blood. Ezekiel watches as Daniel picks cantaloupes from the Kingdom garden and loads them into a wheelbarrow. Daniels helps the others search the area when the road is blocked by a row of shopping carts. They then come across the empty grave. He helps to clear the carts and they continue on their way. Daniel raises his gun when Gavin tells them to hand over their weapons. He then watches in horror as Benjamin is shot in the leg by Jared. He helps load him on to the truck and they drive to Carol’s house. Daniel is present for the meeting with the Saviors the next day. He watches helplessly as Morgan strangles Richard to death. He and the others then leave at Morgan’s request. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Daniel appears with Ezekiel as he leads a regiment from the Kingdom toward Alexandria. Daniel and the rest of the Kingdom residents arrive just as Negan is about to execute Carl and begin to kill the Saviors. He works alongside Ezekiel throughout the battle. After the battle is over, Daniel is then present for Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united and ready for war. Season 8 "Mercy" Daniel is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. Daniel is there when Ezekiel leads another group toward a third Savior outpost. They see a Savior guarding the front entrance and shoot at him. However, they all miss and the Savior ducks behind a car for cover. He then throws a smoke grenade at the group which explodes, creating a big cloud of smoke. "The Damned" Daniel is among the Kingdommers to hunt down Nelson. After a while, he is eventually hunted down and mauled by Shiva. Daniel and the Kingdommers regroup in the woods, where they hear on the radio that the nearby Savior outpost is sending out an active patrol, indicating that they know the Kingdommers are coming. Despite the concern of his closest advisors, Ezekiel is unfazed, and confidently prepares for the upcoming attack. "Monsters" Daniel is among the Kingdommers to successfully ambush two groups of Saviors as they proceed in clearing out the different buildings that make up the outpost controlled by Gavin's men. After Ezekiel realizes there's a gun aiming for his group, he orders everyone to scatter as the gunman opens fire with a heavy machine gun on Ezekiel’s group, killing a few Militia soldiers. Ezekiel is swiftly knocked on the ground by some of his closest advisors, including Daniel, whom shields him from the hail of bullets. "Some Guy" In a flashback, at the Kingdom, Daniel is seen packing a truck. Other Kingdom soldiers ready themselves for battle. In the present, Daniel was one of the members of the Kingdom to be killed by the machine gun barrage after the attack on the Savior outpost. Ezekiel finds his body and deeply mourns his closest friend. Minutes later, Daniel and the Kingdommers have reanimated. Ezekiel crawls away as a reanimated Daniel follows him. He is put down by Alvaro. Death Killed By * The Saviors Daniel was shot multiple times by the Saviors' .50 caliber machine gun as most of the other Kingdom soldiers get shot as well. * Alvaro (Zombified) When several Kingdom soldiers reanimate and attack Ezekiel, Alvaro puts Daniel down with a single shot, killing him instantly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Daniel has killed: *Numerous counts of Saviors (Alongside his fellows Kingdommers) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ezekiel TBA Benjamin TBA Richard TBA Jerry TBA Alvaro TBA Dianne TBA Morgan Jones TBA Carol Peletier TBA Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"East" *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *"The Well" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" (No Lines) *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"Some Guy" Trivia *He is the first named Kingdom survivor to appear. *Daniel is credited as "The Man" in the credits for "East" and "Last Day On Earth". *Daniel is left-handed. *The actor and character both share the same first name, similar to Luke Donaldson and his character Luke. Category:The Kingdom Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Undeads Category:Deceased